


[越下席楼]余震

by imnotyourhoney



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhoney/pseuds/imnotyourhoney
Relationships: 张英席／赵越, 越下席楼 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	[越下席楼]余震

Warning:

是提问箱里有朋友点的，没怎么做功课，真的只是随便写写，很不严谨也很抽象。

龚爽家新养了只猫，长毛的，肚子和四条腿是大片的白，背上倒是黑的，夹杂几根浑水摸鱼的黄。不是久居，只暂住，原来的主人怀了孕，只能把心肝儿放出来寄养，“到时候还要还回去的。”赵越可不管，上了两下手没得到激烈反抗，就愈发肆无忌惮起来，惹得猫儿飞窜上沙发背站着，颇警觉地和他遥遥相望。赵越也不急，坐在地上摊开双手给它看——空空如也——再坦坦荡荡地昂首挺胸。过了一会儿，小家伙才慢悠悠地走过来，低头蹭他的手指尖儿。

“诶，你还挺招它喜欢的。我昨儿还被咬了口呢。”

赵越正试图跟它握手，一分神听话就被咬住了手指，人条件反射地一激灵，“嘶——”

猫半瘫着看他，牙齿乖乖藏在嘴巴里，眼神挺疑惑，好像真不知道刚刚是谁咬了谁。赵越皱两下眉，拿手指背轻敲它脑袋，“疼诶，你知不知道疼？”

龚爽听笑了，也点点赵越脑袋，“是喜欢你才咬你，知道你和他玩儿呢。”

赵越正蹲着，抬头也笑，“你这话说的，猫咬的疼也不能算疼了。”

大菜都是龚爽掌勺，赵越下手拌了个泰式沙拉。切胡萝卜切西蓝花切辣椒切洋葱，龚爽给他找了个大玻璃碗回来，看见赵越站在菜板旁边发呆。“怎么了？被洋葱辣着了？”赵越眨两下眼睛，搓了搓左手，“没，想事情呢。”他放下刀把碗接过来，“看我给你露个绝活儿。”

饭桌上接着聊猫，赵越以前动过心思，思前想后还是没行动——他一年在家里也没几天，房子都靠学生给他顾着，养猫纯粹给别人添麻烦。但这不妨碍他好奇，也能说是贼心不死，猫粮猫砂猫疫苗都问一圈儿，又想到个关键问题，“怎么不叫名字？没取么？”

“肯定有啊，就是我们不喊。”龚爽正拿筷子往外挑沙拉里的小米辣，不像赵越犯懒，已经囫囵地吞了好几口，“养不了太久，不敢处出感情的。”

赵越“哦”了一声，接着低头扒扯他面前那碗饭。

他今天难得没正事，只晚上约了人吃饭，这才来龚爽家消磨一下时间。北京封锁得厉害，出不去进不来，好在被迫留守的朋友也不少，倒是多了由头和时间来见面。年轻人们带他把什么都体验，赵越混在其中，一点看不出区别。他长得实在显小，眼睛又亮，像站在宿舍楼前喊姑娘下来的大学生，刚刚好能热烈爱人的年纪——不过大学那会儿他可没干过这个。我大学时候是什么样？龚爽被他问得莫名其妙，“跟现在差不多吧……你好像没怎么变。”说完又生出点感慨，“不结婚也挺好的，不用操心家长里短，看你还是像看小孩儿。”

“就当你说我好话了。”赵越蹲着继续逗猫，终于可以摸到它软乎乎的脸颊肉。

夏天的北京总是打雷，也不下雨，只扑腾在远远的天上。

是电视台里的朋友，饭就约在国贸。赵越坐地铁过去，在E2口接到对方电话，说工作上临时有事，然后发了个红包过来，要赵越再约个什么人，饭钱他来请。赵越失笑，一走神却把红包点开了，份额不小，足够一场体面晚餐——可有谁能突然来应他的约？

当然有，他甚至能招呼到叽叽喳喳的一大堆，殷浩伦刚还在群里问有没有人约游戏，郭虹旭拿董攀手机回复，说我手机被董攀占着挑外卖呢。但赵越还是划出了群聊界面，他站在路边抬头看，央视大楼在青灰的天色里发着光，一层一层灯火通明。

后背在T恤里突然地沁出一层汗。

张英席在里面录节目——他下午刷到过他的朋友圈。

所以，不得不承认，在过来国贸的路上，赵越是雀跃的。不是因为相见而雀跃，也不是因为即将相见而雀跃，纯粹就是，因为那一点微小的巧合而雀跃。而现在，他额外拥有了一个见面的可能。朋友圈发在四点钟，你还在央视么？有没有吃晚饭？方便出来么？他打了几个字之后突然愣住，又按着屏幕全删掉了。

地铁在他脚下呼啸而过。

天很闷，云过不了太久就要滴水。赵越进国贸商城随便找了家店，洗手的时候抬头看见镜子里自己的眼。他觉得它比他真正的二十岁更加干净，不是清凌凌的早晨，是大雨过后，是从混沌中重新清醒的自由。他已经知道了如何成为他自己，也知道如何和他的梦停在最好的距离上。

就像这个晚上，有那么多的理由和解释，我却可以不向你发出邀请。

十六年前的地震碾过他，或许他身上永远都有那道印痕，但这也不意味着什么。赵越平平静静地吃了饭，抱着手机看了一会儿纪录片，走出去的时候雨已经停了，水洼里映出周遭模糊的写字楼。朋友忙里偷闲，问他吃得怎么样，赵越抬手拍了一张央视大楼发过去，配两个憨笑的表情，“工作加油！”

徐均朔在群里分享了个视频，张英席跟在几个年轻人后面冒出来，也发了一个笑脸。

时候不早了，赵越打的回去。等车的时候，地铁又轰隆隆地驶来。他在脚下的震动里忽然觉得，张英席是他逗错了的猫，是切洋葱时才能意识到的手指创口，是一场场渐弱的余震。

而余震终将过去，大地平静如初。

云层浮开，月光轻轻地洒下来。

END


End file.
